


Imaginary Slights

by CapnShellhead



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Jealous Arthur, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Arthur receives reports of Merlin and Gwaine’s newfound closeness.





	Imaginary Slights

**Author's Note:**

> My yearly Merlin rewatch gave me this idea. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Just a note, this story assumes Gwen and Arthur's marriage is more one of convenience, rather than romantic.

Agravaine thought he was being helpful bringing his concerns to Arthur. Arthur knows that but after their conference, he thought of nothing else for the rest of the day.

It dwelled in the corner of his mind throughout Gwen recounting her day over breakfast. It made his face hard and unyielding throughout his meetings with his council. It turned his hands to stone over dinner and his taste buds to ash. It made him quick to anger when Merlin tried to get him prepared for bed.

Merlin had been sneaking off with Gwaine in the middle of the night. Whether this began around the time of Gaius’ kidnapping or much earlier, Agravaine couldn’t say but he didn’t know which would be worse.

Perhaps he’d comforted Merlin throughout that ordeal and that lead to more between them? When Merlin had come to Arthur and told him he suspected Gaius was in danger and Arthur had refused to listen.

Perhaps it’d begun much earlier and that was why Gwaine had come to help him that night. Meaning Merlin and Gwaine were sneaking around behind his back and he hadn’t noticed.

His temper flared and he finally sent Merlin away. As he climbed into bed, he set about figuring out why this information bothers him so much. He falls asleep before he comes to a conclusion.

*

Merlin’s come to fetch Arthur for his next council meeting when he hears the the clang of metal on metal. He pays no attention to the events on the field as he says hello to the squires waiting on the sidelines. He spots Gwaine’s squire, Wally, a boy of twelve who never seemed tasked with much short of bringing Gwaine’s swords during training. Gwaine still wasn’t used to being a noble and tended to his own equipment most days. While Merlin wouldn’t trade being Arthur’s manservant for the world, he respected Gwaine for that.

He says ‘hello’ but Wally doesn’t spare him a glance as he watches the field with worried eyes. Merlin follows his line of sight to see Arthur and Gwaine training. Or rather, Gwaine was training and Arthur was decidedly not. He was coming at Gwaine with everything he had; every trick, full strength, no hesitation. To his credit, Gwaine met every strike with a parry, sometimes the shield he rarely used but Merlin could see the strain in his arms, the confusion. He didn’t understand why Arthur was coming after him like his life was at stake. After one strike nearly slicing Gwaine’s shoulder open, Merlin hurries onto the field.

Elyan moves forward to stop him, his face worried, “Merlin, it’s not safe.”

“What’s wrong with him? He’s going to kill Gwaine,” he says, fighting Elyan’s strong arms barring him in place.

Elyan answers quietly, his eyes watching Arthur’s movements. “Gwaine can take it until he tires himself out. Percival tried stepping forward but it’s no use.”

“What do you mean?”

“Clearly something’s going on between him and Gwaine but he won’t say so and Gwaine won’t forfeit.” His mouth was a grim line, “They’ll stubborn themselves to death.” Elyan pet him on the shoulder and returned to the rest of the knights.

“I’ve got to end this,” Merlin said. He followed Arthur’s arms as he slammed his sword down on Gwaine’s shield and envisioned the sword getting heavier and heavier. Arthur’s movements slowed and soon enough, he dropped the sword with a frustrated huff.

The knights sighed in relief, Gwaine dropping to his knees. He held his right shoulder tightly, a pained wince on his face. Merlin gave another squire his message for Arthur and rushed over. He whispered a spell to soothe his sore muscles as he did, seeing a few of the lines on Gwaine’s face relax. “Are you okay?”

Gwaine spared him a small smile as he continued to work the sore muscles beneath his palm. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Being a knight’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” His eyes were teasing even as his kneaded his shoulder.

“What’s going on between you and Arthur?” He helped Gwaine to his feet and pulled him over to the weapons tent.

“Dunno. I haven’t spoken to him all day and then he volunteers me as an example and starts beating the seven bells out of me. Maybe he found out I’ve been knicking pies from the kitchens.”

“I’ve knicked pies from the kitchens before. He didn’t do this to me,” Merlin said calmly. He helped Gwaine pull his hauberk and chainmail off and finally, his shirt. His shoulder was dark purple, a bruise that covered the entire joint and down to his chest. “Gwaine,” he gasped, scared to even touch it.

“S’not pretty,” Gwaine muttered. He tried to reach for it but his arms were so weary he could barely move them.

“Let’s get you to Gaius,” Merlin said, leaning in to take Gwaine’s weight. As he did, he felt eyes on them. He turned to see Arthur watching them from outside the entrance, his eyes shaded. He watched them for a moment before continuing on, his hands clenched into fists.

* 

The next few days, Arthur treated Gwaine to more of the same. Each time, Merlin patched him up and Gwaine never found out why Arthur was cross with him. The other knights were at a loss, several of them volunteering to take Gwaine’s place but Arthur turned them down. As Elyan surmised, Gwaine refused to back down. So, the pattern continued.

Arthur knew he was being unfair but he told himself this was better than doing something stupid like banishing Gwaine for fooling around with his manservant or actually killing him. This way, he was training Gwaine, gearing him up to be stronger in battle and ridding himself of his misplaced anger at the same time. He wasn’t taking it out on Merlin or the other servants or his council.

It didn’t make it any easier to watch Merlin take care of Gwaine every day. He never attended to Arthur with that level of care. His hands were never that soft on Arthur’s shoulders as he steered him towards the tents. He never touched Arthur’s face like that when he was bruised. And his his hands certainly never lingered on Arthur’s bare skin when he looked him over. Agravaine was right, something was going on between them.

He watched as Merlin pulled Gwaine’s hauberk over his head and nearly tumbled into the table behind the knight. He could hear Gwaine’s good natured laugh as he steadied Merlin, his broad hands on Merlin’s barely there waist. He held him for entirely too long to be innocent, in Arthur’s opinion. He had half a mind to go over there and put this to rights but Gwen was staring at him.

Gwen.

When had she gotten here?

“I was coming to fetch you for supper. Remember?” She studied him closely, “What’s been up with you lately? You don’t listen to a word I say?”

“It’s nothing,” he watched Merlin lead Gwaine back into the castle, his hand flat on Gwaine’s back. He could hear Merlin laugh at something Gwaine said, his head falling back and that stone inside Arthur’s stomach began to harden again. He found it hard to speak past the knot in his throat. “I must go.”

“Your supper?” Gwen called after him.

“I’m not hungry,” he said.

He could hear her just out of earshot, “It seems you never are these days.”

 *

Merlin waited one more day before he confronted Arthur about it.

Honestly, it was out of respect for Gwaine who blanched every time Merlin breached the subject. The young warlock wondered if it had been pride or fear that there really was some unknown offense Arthur was punishing him for.

Nevertheless, he held his tongue as Arthur used Gwaine like his personal sandbag. Helped ice his sore limbs and trek back to the castle bruised and sweaty. Admittedly, it wasn’t the worst punishment in the world to slide his hands over Gwaine’s body. He may be a handful and way too smart for his own good but Merlin wasn’t blind. The man was attractive.

It was day eight in Arthur’s training from hell when Gwaine finally slipped. He can’t have been getting much sleep with all the bruises he’d sustained. Merlin watched him tiredly rub at his eyes that morning and prayed Arthur would have gotten over whatever slight Gwaine afforded him and decided talking things out would be more productive.

He hadn’t.

Instead, he handed Gwaine a wooden shield and taken up his sword the same he had the previous days. Somehow Arthur hadn’t tired and he seemed even stronger that day. Gwaine lasted twelve minutes before his knees started to give and he stumbled, falling to one knee as Arthur swung. Merlin rushed forward, slowing the descent of the training sword enough to lessen some of the sting. Arthur’s eyes narrowed as he raised his sword again.

Merlin rushed forward, sliding out of Percival’s attempt to grab him. “Arthur, stop this.”

Arthur spared him no look, “Stay out of this, Merlin,” he ordered.

“Either talk this out with Gwaine or get over it. This has gone on long enough.” He moved in front of Gwaine, the full force of Arthur’s stare chilling him to the bone. For a second, just a moment, he wondered if Arthur had been bewitched again. “What’s gotten into you?”

Arthur paused and then tossed his sword to the ground and stalked off. Sighing, Merlin turned to Gwaine, frustrated. “I’m going after him. Percival will take you to Gaius. I’m sorry about this.”

Gwaine shook his head slowly, “Not your fault.” Merlin helped him to his feet and helped Percival take hold of him before heading back to the castle.

 *

When the door slammed open, Arthur felt his heart beat faster. “You can’t barge into the King’s chambers, Merlin.”

“You’re acting like a child,” Merlin said, closing the door behind himself. He moved forward and slammed his hands onto the table where Arthur sat. “What did Gwaine ever do to you?”

“He didn’t do anything to me.” He lowered his eyes from Merlin’s accusing stare. “I’m the king. Training my knights is my duty-”

Merlin leaned in closer, fuming. “This has nothing to do with duty. You’re punishing him for something. What is it, then? Hmm?” He shifted to meet Arthur’s eyes again. “Did he rake up another big tab in the tavern? Flirt with some nobleman’s daughter? Is it really because he’s been knicking pies from the kitchens?”

Arthur’s frustration won out and he finally met Merlin’s eyes again. “You’re going to pretend with me? Is that it?”

“What is it you think I’ve done?”

“You know, Merlin! Don’t play stupid with me!” He stood up, slamming his fist down on the table hard enough to shake the place settings. “Sneaking out with Gwaine.”

Merlin’s eyes went wide and guilty. “We were looking for Gaius.”

“Agravaine saw him sneak out to meet you after that. Did Gaius go missing more than once?” His eyes narrowed as Merlin’s mouth worked nervously. “And how was you knew where to find him when I went on the quest to find the trident? Has this been going on since then? Since before I was king?”

At that, Merlin’s face twisted into one of doubt and then suspicion. “Arthur, are you really accusing us of - of _laying together_? Is that what this is all about?”

“Do you deny it?” He turned to face his bed, his back stiff. “My servant and one of my knights, and you didn’t even try to hide it.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

The confession twisted the knife in and stole Arthur’s breath. Merlin’s eyes are wide, clear blue and honest and Arthur’s chest began to ache. He forced himself to say, “It’s not proper.”

“We’re hardly the first.”

“He’s a knight and you’re - you’re-” Merlin, his mind supplied but he shoved that down. “He’s a nobleman now. It’s not right.”

“Suddenly you’re all about propriety. Tell me, what did Gwen’s father do for a living? Before your father had him executed.”

Arthur turned to Merlin, his blood boiling. His servant was looking at him with an expression he’d never seen before. He was angry, livid really and he was looking at Arthur the way he’d only ever looked at one person.

Uther.

“Merlin, this is over. You’re not to see him again.” Arthur says coldly as he gets up from the table.

“He’s a knight. I’m your servant.”

“You know what I mean.” He lowered his head. “If you see him in the halls, you won’t speak. No more tending to his wounds or laughing at his jokes. If we’re on a hunting trip, you’re not to be near him.”

“Or what? You’ll banish me?”

“Merlin-”

“You’d banish me for a bit of buggery?” Arthur choked on his words, bringing a grim smile to Merlin’s face. “People would ask questions. Gaius would. Gwaine would. They know me around here and you’d have to explain.”

“So be it,” Arthur said solemnly. “But it won’t come to that because you’ll stop this foolishness.”

“You sound like - you’re not a tyrant, Arthur! What I do on my own time is none of your business,” Merlin insists.

“It is my business!” He turned and gripped Merlin’s tunic, pulling his face close. His eyes were bright blue and flashing, sending Merlin into a stunned silence. “You’re my business!”

“A-Arthur,” he tried, his chest heaving as his eyes caught on Arthur’s eyes, the lines around his mouth, his lips. “You’d do that? You’d banish me to stop me from seeing Gwaine?”

Arthur’s eyes went wide, a hint of fear creeping in. “I would.” He sounded as winded as Merlin felt, almost confused. “It scares me… the things I’d do for you.”

It was a sentiment Merlin had felt many times before. Now, hearing it from Arthur’s lips, he understood the situation with Gwaine in a different light. This wasn’t a punishment because he thought Merlin beneath Gwaine. This was an attempt to keep Gwaine from having Merlin.

Something fiery and unsettlingly warm comes over Merlin and suddenly his vision reds out. “You insufferable, idiotic, pompous prat! You’re jealous!” he shouts, poking his finger into Arthur’s chest.

Arthur’s face is beet red as he sputters, “I certainly am not!”

“You don’t want me spending time with Gwaine because you only want me spending time with you!” he shouts.

“Merlin,” Arthur says warningly, moving in closer.

“You really are something! Just when I thought you were growing you- mmmpf!” Arthur cuts him off with a kiss, his strong hands threading into Merlin’s hair as he pulls him in close. His tongue is insistent, claiming Merlin’s mouth like he was charging into war. He gets Merlin up against the table, his hips locking Merlin in place as his charge’s knees go weak and Merlin sits on the edge of the table. Merlin surrenders, his hands wavering at Arthur’s sides before they encircle his neck and pull him even closer. At last, everything felt right to Arthur; all thoughts of secrets and Gwaine the furthest from his mind.

Merlin groans softly, presses against Arthur’s hips where he can feel Merlin’s arousal. Merlin pulls back immediately after, apologies in the tip of his tongue but Arthur pays them no mind. Reaching down, he pulls at the tie and slides his hand into Merlin’s breeches. The velvety skin of Merlin’s cock is warm and moist at the tip, stoking the fire in Arthur’s stomach. He takes hold and strokes Merlin carefully, watching Merlin’s mouth fall open as he pants. His lips are kiss bitten and pink, Arthur leans in to suck at them once more as he works his hand deftly around Merlin’s length. Merlin let’s out soft little moans, his hips bucking into Arthur’s grip as he murmurs, “Arthur.”

Arthur’s so focused that he doesn’t hear the warning and then Merlin’s tensing, his voice cutting out as he spills over Arthur’s hand. Arthur groans, stealing another kiss and he continues to milk the rest of Merlin’s release. Merlin sighs softly, his breath warm on Arthur’s skin as he noses into his neck. Arthur uses Merlin’s release to ease the glide of his hand over his own cock. It doesn’t take much, an embassigly short few strokes before he’s gasping and adding to the mess between them. Merlin kisses his neck, his chin, his lips as Arthur comes down.

Finally, he pulls back and tucks himself in with a grimace. “We should clean up,” he says plainly to Merlin’s frown.

“I don’t have a wardrobe full of fresh clothes to change into,” Merlin says as though Arthur was an idiot.

“Wear mine,” Arthur says without thinking. It earns him an eye roll, a fond one but an eye roll nonetheless.

“And that certainly won’t raise any eyebrows. Me wandering around the castle in the King’s pants.” He crosses his arms, the movement revealing a pocket of bare skin between his undone trousers and the hem of his shirt. Arthur swallowed, meeting Merlin’s eyes as he spoke.

“Less chance of getting caught when it’s dark out.” Merlin cocked his head to the side, drawing Arthur’s eyes to his throat again.

Merlin swallowed, “How shall we pass the time?”

 

Hours later, Merlin stares up at the canopy of Arthur’s bed. He’d thought the King asleep but he feels Arthur’s eyes on him, half his face buried in a ridiculously gaudy pillow. “You were jealous,” Merlin says calmly and Arthur bristles slightly.

“I was… displeased with your choice in company,” he says carefully. Merlin rolls his eyes and rolls over on his side to get a better look at Arthur. A trail of red marks line his throat and make way to his chest. Arthur feels warm with satisfaction; pleased to have covered Merlin with his mark.

“You’ll apologize in the morning,” Merlin says plainly and Arthur bristles, even as he feels some of the familiar guilt set in.

“I will do no such thing. You don’t order me around.”

“I know that but you will do this because a good king does not punish his nobleman for imagined slights.” There were times, like this one, where Merlin spoke as though he’d lived quite a few more years than his face betrayed. Times when he would speak as though he was preparing Arthur for some great challenge around the corner. Sometimes it frightened Arthur. Other times it made him take steps to ensure Merlin would be at his side for his uncertain future.

“And was it?” Arthur asks quietly. Merlin’s eyes widen. “Was it imagined?”

“Arthur, I’ve told you, Gwaine and I are just friends.” His face was open, eyes clear and Arthur feels the last piece shift into place. He nods slowly and watches Merlin relax.

“You share things with him. Things about you that even I don’t know,” he replies.

Merlin freezes in response and moves in closer. His eyes are soft and he speaks as though he’s trying to keep his voice steady. “Honestly, Arthur, what would I have to hide? I’m just Merlin.”


End file.
